


Senpai's Pet

by Daxii



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Job, M/M, PWP, School Girl Outfit, after the OVA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd imagine Sousuke would have a thing for Momo in a school girl uniform calling him senpai."<br/>"..... I can arrange that if you'd like."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senpai's Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchy_alien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/gifts).



Sousuke stretches his arms up with a groan and rolls his shoulder a few times before slumping down onto Rin’s mattress.

“ _Hey_ ,” Rin scolds and kicks his knee, but he doesn’t sit down. He changes from his still slightly damp uniform into a pair of his _smarter_ jeans with a tee and blazer.

“Going out?” Sousuke asks.

“Just getting something nice for dinner with Ai. Nothing special,” Rin says as he casually uses his most expensive cologne and combs his hair for the eleventieth time. And then he gives Sousuke a smirk. “You not doing anything nice for your boy?”

“He’s spoiled enough.”

Not that that’s ever stopped Sousuke in the past.

Curiously enough, he’s still alone a good fifteen minutes after Rin and Ai will have headed out. And here he was hoping to be half conscious and have his boyfriend wriggle in with him and just _hold_ him like he hasn’t had a chance to all day.

He sits up, annoyed at how awake he’s just become and even more irritated with just how needy he’s feeling. He knocks on the door of Ai and Momo’s shared room, but there’s no answer. Huh.

“Oh, he was taking the maid dresses back to the theatre room for a few of us,” another second year says, obviously a little concerned at Sousuke just staring at the door.

He grunts a thanks and heads off to the drama department (that he’s actually never been to) and is pretty impressed he only has to go back on himself once to weave his way to the costume storage. It seems empty, and a little bit creepy to walk through all these racks of hanging suits, some modelled on mannequins that are _looking_ at him.

And then he hears it. A little whimpered moan he knows so well, and steps further into the room into the maze of outfits.

Momo has his back to him as Sousuke peaks around a rail of school girl uniforms that were used for the back ground cast at the last play. He remembers this quite clearly because of how sulky Momo had been when Rin told him he wouldn’t have the time to swim _and_ take part.

But it looks like he’s finally getting a chance to try out the costume.

As if he hadn’t had enough of skirts already after their Maid Café today, Momo’s got socks pulled just above his knees and a teeny tiny blue chequered skirt that just _grazes_ the crease below his ass. He’s tucked the blouse in tight, and even his skinny little waist dares to look curved. The whole thing is obviously several sizes too small, but it fits him _perfectly_. He’s looking at himself in the mirror, and though Sou can’t make out what his hands are doing, the little noises he’s making are suspicious.

He’s conscious of the fact that Momo’s come here _alone_ , _privately_ , and that he really shouldn’t be peeping on him like this. He’s going to pull his embarrassed little pouting face and Sousuke can’t wait to kiss it.

“Well aren’t you pretty?” he steps into view.

Momo whips around in a heart beat. His blouse is open down to his navel and his chest is red, like he’s been rubbing it. He gulps, like he’s worried, and his mouth falls open like he’s trying to say something but can’t.

Sousuke gets closer, close enough to set his hand on Momo’s shoulder but not so close that he’s taking over all his breathing space. “You like this, then?” he asks, and slides his hand down his arm and fits it on his hip.

Momo just stares at him. “I… uh…”

“It’s alright. It’s just me.”

He takes another step closer and leans down for a kiss. Momo’s lips are dry and nervous, and it takes a lot of pecks and licks to get his mouth open, and when he’s finally kissing back his arms come up around Sousuke’s neck.

“Look at you,” Sousuke coos, letting his hands explore more now. “ _Look_ at you…”

And there goes Sousuke’s opinion that school girl kinks are overrated.

“Do _you_ like it?” Momo asks in return, voice wavering and eyes a little bit red, like he might cry.

“I… uh,” they’re like a broken record and Sousuke needs to get them running smoothly. “I didn’t expect to… You were cute in the maid dress… but _this_.”

His hands reach his ass and he cups his cheeks through the fabric. Momo gasps when Sousuke slides his hands down his thighs, rubbing up and down, taking _great_ delight in feeling his little undies when he gets to slide _up his skirt_.

“Turn around,” he tells him, and slowly Momo turns his back on him, looking back at the mirror, and Sousuke steps close behind him. He brings his hands around to the front of his legs, and slowly moves one up his thigh until it disappears, and the can both him kneading his toned muscles and scraping his finger nails along it.

Momo leans his head back against Sousuke for support, closing his eyes. Still rubbing his leg, Sousuke gets his other arm around him and drags the hand slowly down his chest and to his crotch, where he can feel how hard he is.

“Did you come for some _alone_ time?” he rumbles into his ear, kissing the lobe as Momo answers.

“I was just… trying it on.”

“Yeah? Look at all these marks,” he pulls his blouse open more to fully expose his chest.

“I… uh…”

He rubs his cock through the fabric, making Momo let out a shameless moan Sousuke has to silence with a kiss.

“ _Look_ at you,” he repeats again. “Momo, I…”

“Get me off,” Momo suddenly begs.

Sousuke freezes. “Right here?”

“ _Please_ , Senpai–”

Sousuke hisses. Oh. Wow. He wasn’t expecting that to go straight to his cock.

He rubs him through the skirt again, fully supporting Momo with his other arm leaving his leg completely and having to hold onto his arching little body and keep him upright. All Sousuke can do is watch the mirror as Momo becomes redder and redder as he tries to keep his pants and moans under control. Looking down, the way the pleats bulge and sway with every movement of his hand on his cock is just mesmerising, but it’s not long at all until he feels the familiar twitch of Momo’s cock as he cums.

And that’s how the little box under the bed of lube and condoms (and the blind fold and handcuffs but let’s not talk about those) comes to hold a skirt and some long socks as well.

**Author's Note:**

> *blushes and leaves*


End file.
